


Don't Hide Baby

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Doc just wants to be dominated ok???, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc, merciless, cold, ruthless Doc.Wanted to be turned into a whining, drooling, begging mess.He wanted to be dominated.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Don't Hide Baby

Doc and Grian have been together for about 2 years now. 

Every kiss, every early morning in bed, every staying up late at night would only bring them closer together. Grian soft laughs and Doc deep chuckles were burned into each other heart, mind and soul. 

But, Doc was still incredibly reluctant to tell his boyfriend one single thing. 

It wasnt anything serious, he didnt have a dark secret like he was hiding a body or anything like that. But, it was still embarrassing to admit. 

Doc, merciless, cold, ruthless Doc. 

Wanted to be turned into a whining, drooling, begging mess. 

He wanted to be dominated. 

!!!!

Grian sings a little tune as he walks towards his boyfriends half a mansion, giggling when the tall grass tickles at his legs. Despite Doc giving Bdubs so much grief about his lawn, lately Doc has been just as bad, if not worse. 

Grian smiled and walked up the porch, not even bothering to knock on the door, he remembered that a bit back Doc had said he didn't need to knock, and that he was always welcome.

The small blond made his way up the stairs, smiling as he got closer and closer to the bedroom he and Doc owned. He reached out and pulled onto the handle, then stopped short. 

Was...was that a moan?

Grian narrows his eyes, before laying forward and pressing and ear to the door, surely he heard wrong-

Nope. That was definitely moaning. 

Grian grinned, face flushing and stomach beginning to burn as he realized just what was happening beyond that door. Grian bit his lips, and slowly, carefully, pushed open the door. It opened just a crack, giving Grian enough room to peak through.

Grian froze. 

Just as he thought, Doc was led on the bed, naked and green cock erect, hand wrapped around it and moaning into the air. But-

His other hand-it was.....moving something inbetween his legs, just below his dick. Grians mind picked up the faint sound of buzzing, and then the male realized-

Doc was fucking himself on a toy. 

Grian was suddenly rock hard, eyes focused on the man led on the bed, head tossed backwards, mouth open with breathy pants leaving him. His legs spread wide and eye squeezed tighty shut. 

Doc moaned and wriggled on the bed, "f-fuck- please- oh- oh-!" Doc grunted as his hips jolted off the bed, his fur matted with sweat. "G-Grian!- fuck-I'm gon- shit-"

Grian was moving before he realized what he was doing, pushing the door open and taking fast steps towards the bed. 

"Doc.."

The creeper jumped, snapping up to a sitting position, eye wide and chest heaving. He looked at Grian and rentched the toy out of himself, almost throwing it up the floor with his panic. He pulled the blankets up around his waist. "...G?"

Grian stared at the toy still buzzing on the foot of the bed, covered in lube. "You were...." Grian looked back at Doc to see him staring up at him with a wide, panicked eye, a blush painting his face and chest. 

Doc cleared his throat, looking around frantically. "Uh- I was just- t-trying it-......." Doc bit his lip, gaze shameful and body shaking with nerves. 

Grian smiled softly, moving to sit on the bed, reaching out and grabbing the toy, carefully turning it off and placing it aside. Then, moved closer to Doc. "Hey, its okay.." He reached out and ran his fingers through Docs sweaty hair. 

Doc shook his head gently. "I didnt- know you would be coming over, uh, I wouldn't have been doin...that.." Doc groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I'm....sorry..."

Grian giggled, holding the creepers face in his hands and resting his forehead against Docs. "Hey, I don't mind!" His face flushed. "It was... really hot to be honest..." 

Doc let out a breathless laugh. "Really? You thought..." Doc swallowed roughly. "Still it must, seem weird...."

Grian huffed, pulling the blankets away despite Docs protests, and moving between his legs. "Doc, baby-" said man flushed red. "It wasn't weird, I wouldn't have thought you would be into that, but, it's not....off putting, so to speak" 

Doc frowned. "...Really?"

Grian smiled. "Really! It was..." A shiver ran down his spine. ".....fucking hot"

Doc licked his lips, hard cock twitching against Grians jumper. "Oh" 

Grian giggled, "and, only if you want to, we can finish-" Grian looked at the toy, voice dropping to a downright filthy tone. "-where you left off?"

Doc groaned softy. "Yeah I-yeah ok" 

Grian grinned, moving to push Doc down on the bed and hovering over him, the hybrids legs instinctively hooking over his hips. Doc flushed red, turning to bury his face in his shoulder as Grian began to strip off. 

Grian huffed and threw his jumper away, undoing his trousers and leaning back over Doc with a smile. "You ok? You look nervous"

Doc nodded, eye focused on Grians shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine just-ive never" Doc huffed. "....I've never been on the....yknow uh, bottomed before?"

Grian grinned, placing a kiss on Docs cheek, whispering against the furry skin. "Its ok baby, I'll take good care of you..." Grian kissed down Docs neck, trailing to his chest. 

Doc huffed and tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling as Grian kissed his way over to his nipple. He flinched at the first feel of lips closing around, then sucking gently. Doc took a shaky breath, heart beating rapidly in his chest-

He shouted when teeth suddenly clamped down and _Pulled._

Grian licked at the tender nub, teeth nibbling at the skin and making it perk up. His fingers game up to roughly pinch the other one, twisting and pulling.

Doc panted and wriggled on the sheets, hand clasping the sheets from pure arousal and pleasure. It felt like his blood had turned to lava, his chest sending out white hot pulses of pure pleasure. He shouted when Grian suddenly grabbed handfuls of his pecks, squeezing and running his thumbs over the sensitive nipples. 

Grian bit his lip, "god Doc, you look so hot like this, so responsive underneath me-so fuking sexy" Grian pushed his handfuls together, groaning at the sight. 

"Do you think you can come from this alone?"

Doc swallowed the whimper that threatened to escape, pushing his chest up into Grians hands. He was already so close from using the toy before and the words were enough to make Docs mind short circuit, the filthy and dark question making him shake."I-I might- I think s-so?" 

Grian looked down to see Docs cock leaking up a storm, red and twitching. He smiled darkly. "Let's see shall we?" 

Doc trembled as Grian kissed his chest again, feeling himself get ever closer to the edge. The harsh grap on his chest, the bites and scratches that were going to be left behind, the way Grians body was pressed against his own. 

Grian listened as Docs voice got higher and higher in pitch, and he buried his face in Docs neck, fingers twisting his nipples with a new roughness. Grian kissed his neck, and with a grin, bit down so hard it drew blood, then hummed around the mark, his fingers pulling at the same time-

Doc arched of the bed as he was finally pushed over the edge with a hoarse shout of his boyfriends name, come spurting between them.

Grian leaned back and stared down with a teasing grin, rough breaths escaping him as he watched Doc tremble and shiver on the bed, come coating both of their stomachs. 

Doc shuddered as he took deep breaths, chest heaving and heart beating rapidly in his chest. Doc looked up at Grian purple eyes, licking his suddenly dry lips. "W-well, didn't know I could-do that"

Grian giggled and kissed him softy, smiling widely. "You okay?"

Doc nodded shakily, legs twitching over Grians hips. Doc huffed. "I'm fine-but uh, if we're gonna' go again, I need....five minutes?"

Grian giggled, snuggling into Docs chest, biting his lip as his own erection brushed against Docs hip. He smiled and ran his hands up and down Docs sides, "Do you like it so far?"

Doc chuckled, hands gripping Grians back. "Yes G, of course I did" Doc cleared his throat, "A bit unexpected, but, not.....unwanted..." Doc pulled Grian up to rest their foreheads together. "I'm just shocked that I could....come from that alone"

Grian laughed, "Me to, but it was still really hot" Grian kissed Docs ear. "So hot, watching you fuck yourself on a toy, listening to the sounds that escaped you, watching the way your body shook and trembled" Grian groaned, grinding against Docs thigh. "God, so hot Doc-"

Doc huffed, pulling Grian impossibly closer, whispering in the smaller males ear. 

"So, you still want to fuck me?" 

Grian grinned, leaning back on his knees and pushing off his trousers and underwear, "Wheres the lube? Or did you use it all on the little toy of yours?" 

Doc looked away, placing his hands over his face, whole body flushed bright red. "I-its uh-in the drew-" 

Grian nodded, reaching over to open the draw, then paused. Sat next to the half empty bottle of lube was a small pink bullet vibrator. 

Grian grinned when he realized it wasn't one of his. 

"Awww! You have your very own vibe!" Grian giggled. "Babe, that's so cute" Grian laughed loudly when Doc slapped at his shoulder half heartedly, before pulling out the lube. "So! How much prep do you need?"

Doc frowned, huffing out a, "none" before throwing an arm over his face. He refused to look at his smaller boyfriend, shame, arousal and embarrassment was curling in the pit of his stomach, making him want to either shout, cry or both. 

Grian smiled gently, "Hey, baby? If you dont want to do this, I-"

"I do, I really-really do..... I've just" Do locked eyes with the blonde, watching with baited breath as Grian spread lube over his own cock. 

"I've only ever-used toys so I dont-"

Grian quieted his rambling with a soft, sweet kiss, swiping his tongue inside Docs mouth and listening to the sloppy sound of Doc moaning against his mouth. 

Grian took this minor distraction to slowly inch himself inside of Doc, until the head was brushing against his rim. Before smiling down at the creeper hybrid. "You ready?"

Docs hands gripped the pillow by his head tiighty, cussing underneath his breath as Grian raised his legs to hook over the smallers shoulders. And despite not long cumming, he felt his cock twitch at the hot, aroused and loving expression Grian was looking at him with.

Doc licked his lips, before nodding his consent with a broken, soft "Please"

Grian took a deep breath, the realization that he was going to be the one in control, he was going to be the one destroying the other made him almost come right then and there. But he pushed past, and slowly began to thrust his hips forward. 

Finally, Grian pushed inside, and his cock slid along tight, wet and warm walls.

Doc froze, eye wide and breaths freezing in his chest. It was.....so much different from a toy, the cock currently inside of him (Doc moaned at that thought) was almost scalding hot, the slick slide and twitching made his toes curl. 

Grian hissed, the moaned. "O-oh God-Doc your S-so, tight-!" Finally, After gentle pushing, Grian was seated fully inside the other. 

All the while, Doc was trying very hard to not pass out, he was almost crying out with every movement now, that spot inside him made him want to scream and beg for more. Doc could feel his thighs straining along with his back, the position Grian had him in was causing the cock inside of him to rest right against his prostate. 

Grian was smaller compared to Doc, but, what he lacked in length he certainly made up for in width. 

Doc took several deep breaths, feeling Grian kiss at his legs. "Y-you- can, ah, m-move-" 

Grian laughed breathlessly, slowly rolling his hips out and in, just so Doc could get use to it. Every drag of Docs walls made Grian moan and whimper, pure pleasure from the tightness surrounding him and refusing to let him go was astonishing. 

Doc moaned brokenly, back arching off the bed slightly as he reaches up to grab Grians shoulders, nails and cool iron digging in to sweaty skin. 

Grian was made of muscle, being a builder ment carrying around shulker boxes upon shulker boxes of stone and gravel, so he was surprising strong for someone of his size. So its wasnt to shocking when Grian suddenly lent foreword, Docs legs still over his shoulders, and rested his forehead against his boyfriends.

Doc swore as Grian pushed in impossibly deeper, his body being folded in half and Grian whispered against his lips, voice low and sultry. 

"What do you want Doc?"

The hybrid buried his face in Grians neck, arms tight around the smallers shoulders and legs tence. "...." 

Grian chuckled at the soft, inaudible words. "Louder than that baby"

"......Wreck me"

Grian grinned, pulling his hips back-. "With pleasure!" 

-Then he was starting a neck break pace. 

Every movement and thrust made Doc cry out. Every single push was a direct his to his prostate, still over sensitive from his last orgasm. He threw his head back, moaning and whining towards the ceiling as Grian bit and kissed at his neck, licking through the fur and leaving deep red marks in the skin. Tears filled his eye, before a brutal thrust made him sob and the dam to break.

"P-please! G-Grian- Ah, ah, ah!-- f-fas- please!"

Grian grinned shakily, hips moving rapidly as he fucked up into his boyfriend, purposely hitting that spot inside of him. "Look at you, so ready and desperate f-for me!- Fuck!- so tight, and w-warm-Doc!"

Doc whined, drool running down his chin and tears rolling down his flushed face. "G-God!-" Docs back snapped in an arch, eye wide and mouth open. "Oh! Im-cumming! G-Grian!-"

Grian moaned, kissing Docs cheek. "Y-yeah, me to!- come for me baby! Come!"

With a gasping shout, Doc erupted like a volcano, dick twitching and letting out a squirt of come as Grian gave two more thrust then came deep inside of him. Doc whined at the feel of warmth so deep inside of his, twitching when Grian lowered his legs to the bed.

Grian panted, sweat running down his back as he cuddled up to Docs chest, still inside of him. "Y-you ok?"

Doc could only nod tiredly, chest heaving and body shaking with after shocks of pleasure. His voice was heavy with exhaustion and he was all of two seconds from passing out. But, he managed to pull the blankets over the both of them. 

Grian smiled, carefully pulling out of Doc and snuggling up to his side. "I'll take that as a yes" The blond reached up to hold Docs cheek, wiping away the tears. "You did so well Doccy" He whispered, voice full of love and adoration.

Doc smiled bashfully. "T-thanks" 

They led there for a few minutes, both basking in the after glow of pleasure, the room smelling of sex, sweat and muggy with heat, before Doc finally found his voice. 

"...Grian?"

"Hmm?"

".......I can't feel my legs"

"....."

"....You bastard"

"Aha!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed tho!!!  
> :D  
> -Birdy  
> :)


End file.
